


Wishing

by azurecuisine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-20
Updated: 2009-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurecuisine/pseuds/azurecuisine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream is a poor substitute for reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, not me. No money being made here.

Emerald eyes, alabaster skin, glowing softly golden in the light of a hundred candles. Soft sighs and whispered encouragement, muscles straining beneath his hands, the taste of salt on glistening skin. Soft, black hair tickling his chest as the hungry mouth sucks roughly at his nipple. Strong hands, fingers almost bruising, holding his hips steady, a matching hardness pressed against his and moving with excruciating control as he tried to buck against his tormentor. Teeth nibbling gently at his neck. Yearning, reaching, almost there…

Draco woke suddenly, as always, shuddering with his climax. Dreaming of what he could never have.


End file.
